Dreamland
by Bananacakes141
Summary: After a strange dream, Gajeel and Levy go on a mission, but when push comes to shove can Gajeel be honest with Levy, or himself?Fluff, lemon, lots of language. (I don't own Fairy Tail)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is my first fanfic. I love GaLe! I'll be adding more chapters as the story progresses, possibly ending in lemon? Please review I haven't written in avery long time so I'm sure this isn't very good! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks!**

* * *

The day started the same as always. Gajeel sat at the bar watching everything around him attentively. Mirajane was down at one end talking to Cana who kept taking swigs out of a large barrel of booze. Natsu and Gray were at it again, throwing names and slurs at each other that did as little damage on the other as their attacks seemed to. Natsu's flaming fist made contact with Gray's own ice clad fist, droplets of water came pouring down around the guild hall, drenching everyone close to them. Normally he'd be itching to be a part of it, but today he decided to amuse himself by just watching. Besides he and Levy had a job.

As if on cue the doors open and in walked Levy. Her sky blue hair pulled up in a black ribbon her normal orange dress and been changed out for skin tight white denim shorts and a black halter top. Gajeel watched as she walked across the hall and took the seat next to him and she greeted him. He gave her small figure the once over. Her curves were not as pronounced as the other women around her, but she knew how to show them off when she wanted. Her shorts fit her thighs perfectly so that they could have been painted on, her top fit loosely so it had to cling to her small breasts for dear life. He shook his to bring himself back to the present.

He kicked Levy's chair a little to get her attention, "Hey shrimp, are you ready to leave?"

"Of course! When does the train leave?"

"In about an hour, we should probably get going,"

He lazily slid off the bar stool and stretched a little. He looked around to see if Lily was in the hall, he wasn't huge on goodbyes but it might be nice to see him before they leave. The cat was nowhere to be found, Gajeel shrugged. It's not incredibly unusual for the Exceed to wander off to find a quiet place to nap. Besides Pantherlily knew he had a job today, so instead he just followed Levy outside.

Magnolia was always hot in July, but this year it seemed unbearable. The people had taken to wearing as few clothes as was legal, and hiding inside. Those that were brave enough to wander outside, or worse had to work in the scorching heat, wore bandanas and carried canteens with them everywhere, just to keep from melting. Which was more than could be said for the architecture, the cobblestone streets shimmered in the heat giving the illusion that they had become liquid. Despite wearing heavy clothes heat almost never bothered Gajeel, but today he could feel it pummeling him, causing is forehead to sweat. Levy stood next to him, a large trunk in tow. He sighed inwardly the whole trunk was probably books, and if she had remembered, a change of clothes. She caught him eyeing the trunk and smiled up at him,

"It's only a few important books I promise,"

"Yeah sure," He shrugged and they started through the streets towards the train station.

After navigating the bustling train station they loaded their packs into the car, Well really Gajeel loaded their packs. Levy settled down on one side of the car and stared out the window as the train pushed off,the deep golden rays of the evening sun landing across her face. When he looked at her a few minutes later she was fast asleep, her forehead pressed light against the glass. The dragon slayer laughed to himself and leaned is head against the bench cushion, making himself comfortable before falling asleep himself.

When they had arrived at the station it was late into the night, most of the streets were empty as they walked to the hotel. They were staying at small inn in the middle of town, the brick building was sandwiched between a bridal shop and a book store. Gajeel made a mental note to keep Levy out of the shop if he could. The last thing they needed was fifty extra pounds in books to cart home, but it was too late.

"Gajeel! Look at how cute that little shop is! Can we stop there before we go home, it the perfect place to spend a little of the jewels from the reward don't you think?" She ran to the window inspecting all the titles on display, fingertips pressed to the glass trying to get a better look at everything inside. Her breath was fogging up the glass.

"Yeah we'll stop by there when we're done," He pushed the door to the inn open, "now come on let go get our room,"

The girl behind the counter was mousy and she spoke so quietly Gajeel almost couldn't hear her, but they finally managed to get the key to their room. The room was at one end of a long hallway on the second floor. The inn was musty and you could smell the age of the place, as if it leaked through the floor. Each door had its number carved into it by hand, they came to their room, 156, and Gajeel unlocked the door and pushed it open.

The room was old, the wood floors had deep scratches and grooves and was warped from different spills and abuse. the furniture was well taken care of but the years of use were starting to show. There was a small closet and wardrobe, a bedside table. A chair with lace doilies on the arms sat close to the bathroom door. The only thing that looked new was the bed, with clean white linens and a new frame it looked oddly out of place. Wait! One bed? Gajeel groaned inwardly. He had specifically asked for a room with two beds. He was going to have to walk back down to the front and get them a different room.

"Dammit, come on shorty we have to back to the desk and get a room with two beds," he turned around.

The small woman was slouched against the wall, eyes heavy. It seemed all of her energy had drained out of just walking down the hall.

"Gajeel it's ok I can sleep in that chair or on the floor its no big deal," she stifled a yawn, "really."

"If you're sure its ok with you, but you can take the bed and I'll sleep in the chair," he moved into the room to allow her entrance.

Levy stumbled to the bed and slipped her shoes off next to her trunk at the foot of the bed and took her headband out. She crawled onto the bed and collapsed onto a pillow. Gajeel sighed and made his way over to the bed.

"Hey, lift up for a sec," she warily did as she was told and lifted her body off the bed, allowing Gajeel to take the blankets from under her lay them on top of her. She mumbled a thank you and pulled them tighter around her slight shoulders. He ran his hand up and down her back for a few minutes. His hands were as long as the width of her back just she was quietly snoring.

Gajeel took off his own boots off and then dug around in his pack for a blanket and some more comfortable clothes. He found some black sweats and slipped them on while Levy's back was turned and then settled into the chair. He folded his arms and leaned his back against the chair, which was far more comfortable than he had assumed. He smiled a little thinking of how cute Levy looked when she was tired. He heard turn over on the bed. Then he heard her voice.

"Gajeel why don't you ever kiss me?"

Gajeel's eyes shot open. He sat up and looked around. This wasn't the room at the inn, he wasn't in a chair, and Levy hadn't just asked him that. At his feet Pantherlily was sleeping soundly, and outside his bedroom window the sun was just rising. Gajeel flopped back down and stared at the ceiling. He would've like to have seen where that dream ended up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thank you so much for reading my first chapter! This chapter kind of got away from me and it's going to feel a bit repetitive but it will make sense next chapter! Anyway I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

After Gajeel showered he and Lily set off for the guild. He decided not to tell his exceed about his dream. It was embarrassing enough that dream Levy had called him out on something like that. It's not like he didn't want to kiss her, he did, every time he saw her, every time she smiled or laughed or read a book. He wanted to kiss every part of her until she was comatose. The mage shook his head, what the hell, he'd had strong feelings for Levy for a long time, and this wasn't the first time he'd dreamt about her. But Levy had never been so forward, his dreams usually involved her running along the beach in a skimpy bikini, or the occasional nightmare that she died bloody and broken. Maybe it was his sub-conscious telling him it was time to make a move. When the guild came into view he forced himself to think about other things, like what he should have for lunch.

The guild hall was as it always was, loud. Gajeel sat on the bar stool and watched, it was exactly like he dreamed last night, down to every detail of Natsu and Gray's fight. He stared at the door waiting for the tiny blue haired woman to come in wearing her standard attire and bring sanity to his mind, that didn't happen. The heavy doors swung open and she walked in, Gajeel's jaw dropped. Levy was wearing the same outfit she had been in his dream, but the real Levy made in look infinitely better. Everyone else seemed to notice her new attire also, Jet and Droy were practically drooling over her, actually most of the men were looking at her as if they'd never seen her before.

Gajeel looked around at the other men and forced himself to be more composed, Levy was beautiful, but she wasn't and object and he'd be damned if he would let anyone look at her like one, this wasn't his dream and the real Levy did not like to be gawked at. As Levy sat down next to him, he nonchalantly turned his arm into an iron rod and punched Natsu in the side of the head, which caused the stupid mage to over react and draw attention away from his partner. Soon there was a full out brawl on the other side of the guild, which was, exactly what he wanted.

"What's with the outfit?" Gajeel said trying to sound cool. But seriously what the hell was going on around here today?

"This? It's been in my closet forever and I thought today might be a good day for change. Don't we have to leave for the mission soon?"

Shit, Gajeel forgot they actually had a real mission to go on, he looked at the clock, " Right, it leaves in about an hour. Should we go?"

"Sure, my stuff is just outside," She hopped off her stool after a quick goodbye to Mira and walked outside.

Things were exactly like he dreamed so the dragon slayer didn't even bother looking for Lily and just followed Levy into the heat. He carried her trunk aboard the train just as before, and just as before Levy sat by the window, and fell asleep. This time though, Gajeel waited for her to fall asleep. He watched her, she looked uncomfortable with her head pressed against the window, and her hands clasped between her knees like she was praying. Halfway through the train ride Gajeel decided he couldn't watch it anymore, he moved across the car so that he sat next Levy, he shook he shoulder lightly,

"Hey short stuff, lay your head on my lap you'll be more comfortable,"

She laid down across he legs and went right back to sleep, a few minutes later though he heard her murmuring incoherently about something. Not that it was anything new, Levy talked her sleep a lot, Gajeel noticed the first time they went on a mission together, he had tried to listen to what she was saying but for the most part he could never understand her. There had been a few times that she got pretty worked up. Once she had a very heated conversation with someone about the importance of loving all books equally. When he mentioned to her the next day, she defensively stated that no she didn't talk in her sleep, and if she did she agreed wholeheartedly with her sleeping self.

By the time the train came to a stop at their destination Levy was awake but still very sleepy, as they walked through the town Gajeel couldn't help but wonder if things would be the same as the dream. It was, almost, instead of a bridal shop to the left of the inn there was a magic shop, why the hell would he dream of a bridal shop. He was so distracted that he didn't hear anything Levy had just said, but he had a pretty good idea.

"Yeah we can check it out before we leave now can we go get our room?" he opened the door to the inn for her.

This time during check in he asked to make sure there were two beds in the room, but the girl at the counter explained that they were booked and the only room left, the one they were getting, only had one bed and she was very sorry. Well, at least this time he was prepared.

The room was exactly as it was in his dream and the scene played out as before with him rubbing Levy's back until she fell asleep and ending up trying to sleep in the chair, but he couldn't, he was waiting for the question. She rolled over several times and after a few minutes Gajeel thought maybe she wasn't going to ask, so he made himself more comfortable and tried to calm his nerves.

"Gajeel why don't you ever kiss me?"

His eyes shot open, she was sitting up on the bed wrapped in a white sheet, her hair looking a little messy from all the tossing and turning a few minutes ago.

"What? Why would you ask me that?" He sounded harsher than he wanted to.

She looked him straight in the eyes very determinedly, her body confident despite her obvious exhaustion, " Do you not want to? Have you never thought about it?"

Of course he'd thought about it! Probably a million times, a million different ways!

"Sure, a few times I guess, but its normal don't you think with all the time we've spent together, it doesn't mean anything." He hoped he sounded as nonchalant as he had hoped.

"You're right it doesn't have to mean anything, but I want it to. I watch you Gajeel, sometimes I think you look at me as often as I look at you, and I think maybe you want it to mean something too?"

He was going to tell her, just how often he thought about kissing her and holding her, and caressing her. He was going to spill his heart out like a sap, but then he made a split second decision, he wouldn't tell her that. He couldn't, he wanted her desperately but she deserved better and he knew somewhere deep down she knew it too. What he did to her when he was with Phantom was deplorable and unforgivable, he knew she'd forgiven him but that didn't mean she would be happy with him. She would always have those memories and he knew there would be days that she would remember and it would hurt her, on those days she would need a man with kind eyes that would hold her and take the memories away. He would never be able to do that, he was more like a shadow, a constant reminder that she already had to look at far too often.

"No, I don't want it to mean anything. Levy listen you're my partner we work well together can we leave it at that."

The weight of his lie fell heavily on the small woman's shoulders because they instantly sagged. Her faced darkened, but only for a moment, before it was replaced with the same harsh determination as before, she met his eyes,

"Of course I understand, but at least my feelings are known now, I'm glad that I told you," Her eyes never wavered or watered like he expected, and her voice was light like it normally was, "Good night, partner," with that she rolled over and went to sleep.

Partner. The word hit him like a like a fucking freight train, busting him to pieces and leaving a bloody mist around it. He cursed himself for all those time he had proudly stated that he was heartless, because that single word proved other wise. He laid his head back on the chair and fell into a fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Things are starting to come together this chapter, there may be lemon next! R & R and enjoy!**

* * *

He woke to find the room empty except for a note on his lap. It read : Hey went down early to check out the bookstore, meet me there when you wake up! There was a small drawing of a stack of books in the corner. He folded the note up and put it in the pocket of his black jeans that were crumpled on the bathroom floor. The note seemed friendly enough right now but maybe the heartbreak hadn't hit her yet. When it did he doubted she would leave cute notes for him anymore, he should keep it as a reminder. When he stepped in the shower The hot water did nothing to relax him. How could he face her? How could he put on a front that they were just partners? He should probably act like he always did, distant.

The bookstore was darker than he expected, probably because the tall bookcases obscured the lights, the aisles between the shelves were narrow, and the shelves themselves bowed under the sheer weight of the books the bore. He walked down the aisle looking for any sign of blue hair. When he found her she was sitting in a tall back chair covered in black lace, on one armrest was a stack of books that he was sure she had just purchased. She was curled into a tight ball, her glasses at the edge of her nose and hands gripped tight to the book she was reading as if she was afraid someone would take it away at any moment, but her eyes were full of wonder, he wanted to be a part of it to learn what was in those pages to make her eyes sparkle that way. No what he really wanted was to be that book.

"You buying all those book?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

She seemed like she'd just come out of a trance, "Oh good morning Gajeel, and yes I'm buying all of them, but the shop owner is going to mail them to me so we don't have to carry the extra weight home," she smiled at him warmly, like always, "You must be starving! I know I am."

Levy hopped from her chair and took the stack of books to the counter where she spoke to a gruff looking old man for several minutes she paid him and shook his hand. Gajeel followed her out to the street, where there was a food cart selling a small selection of breakfast foods. She ordered a cup of fruit with cream, and after a few minutes of looking for something he ordered a sandwich that had salted pork and egg on it. They walked towards their destination in silence until they were done eating.

"Hey Gajeel I forgot to ask you yesterday, did you have any weird dreams the night before last?" The question sounded innocent, but she was fishing.

"Yeah I did actually. I dreamed about yesterday, it was really starting to freak me out, to be honest. I thought I was going fucking nuts. Wait was I going nuts?" He raised en eyebrow at her.

"No, I promise! I just tried a new spell last night and I forgot to ask you yesterday,"

"You used a spell on me! Without asking!" His voice rose in surprise, "What kind of fucking spell?"

" It wasn't anything bad, it was a prediction spell, it would cause you dream of what the next twenty four hours would be like. I hoped it would help you detect danger, it's not an exact spell because it take place in the dream world but certain things, things are important to the dreamer, become especially pronounced, I figured since you love fighting, you would see anything life threatening, and be able to prevent it the next day," She pursed her lips and the spoke again before he could say anything, "So I was doing some reading on this guy were supposed to be protecting today,"

"Oh?" He had totally forgotten that they were actually on a mission. But he didn't really care at the moment. It all made so much sense, but Levy had put too much weight on his love of fighting.

"Yeah, this guy he's basically royalty, his dad owns some big transport company and they want to add this city to one of their routes, it would bring huge amounts of revenue for the people,"

"So why does he need protecting?"

"Well there are a lot of people who hate his family, for a lot of reasons, sometimes when they add new railways they have to build through farms and private property, so the people who's land they build on aren't happy with them even though they've been compensated. Then there are the people who have been fired from the company and hold onto their resentment. The family gets new death treats every time they travel. They have mages hired to be in every town that they visit."

"So that explains why this is a one day deal, and why the reward is so ridiculously high." Gajeel found that things were as they always were. it was just as easy to talk to her today as it had been yesterday, before she told him how she felt.

At that moment Gajeel stepped into a huge shadow, he looked up to see a huge mansion. He looked behind them, they were just outside the town and had walked all the way up the gravel driveway and he hadn't noticed. He chastised himself, he had to start paying attention, it was time to work. The mansion was built of dark gray and white bricks, and towered four stories above them. They knocked on the door and were greeted by and middle aged gentleman in a suit, who silently showed them to a luxurious sitting room. There was a bookshelf on one end of the room, that of course Levy beelined for, there was a table with a tray of cookies and a pot of tea on it. Gajeel sat gingerly in one of two large white chairs in front of him, afraid that he might break the fragile looking furniture.

"The master will be with you shortly," and the butler left.

Not five minutes later a tall blonde man not any older than Gajeel came in, and sat on a love seat across from him, Levy sat in the chair next to her partner. There was silence as the man across from them made a cup of tea for himself, he took a sip and set the small white teacup on the table before he spoke.

"Thank you for waiting, I'm Adam Dest, I presume you are the mages from Fairy Tail?"

He reached his arm out to shake their hands, his flashed Levy a bright smile when she introduced herself, " Yes we are, I'm Levy and this is my partner Gajeel,"

That word still stung as much as it had last night but introducing him to another man with that word burned in its own special way. Gajeel looked the man over while he chatted with the woman next to him. He didn't dress like a super rich heir to a hug transport company, he wore an untucked, white button up shirt with no tie. His hair was combed back with the help of a little gel. Adam asked Levy polite questions about their trip for several minutes before settling back in his seat and set his eyes on Gajeel.

"Is it true that Dragon Slayers have a sense of small as strong as the dragons themselves?"

"It's not that strong but its still better than any other humans, why?"

"Follow me," He led them out of the sitting room and down a corridor its creamy walls and white marble floors caused their boots making echoing clacks with every step. Every few feet was pillar or marble against the wall, or a painting or a person or a landscape. Then they came to large wooden door, Adam pushed on the gold knobs to reveal a huge yellow ballroom.

Crystal chandeliers ordained the ceiling in a single row down the middle, transparent white fabric was hung on the walls loosely, like tinsel on a christmas tree, which helped tone down what was obviously a bright yellow. But was the most shocking was the floor. Black marble, Glints of silver and gold showed through in small flecks and whole veins depending on how the light was hitting it. They we standing in a glass bottom boat, floating thorough the night sky. Levy sucked in a breath next to him. He knew the only way this room could be more beautiful to her is if the walls were lined with books, the thought caused him smile.

Misinterpreting the cause of his smile for the same reason as Levy's speechlessness Adam said, "Beautiful isn't. It took may father years to find a piece of stone large enough for the room but it paid off, we love to use the room for all our social events in this half of the country,"

"Wait, this a single slab of marble!" Levy almost fainted at the idea, "how did you move it, or install it?"

"Scrpit mages actually, they wrote the word float underneath the slab and moved it from the quarry to the train, and then did the same thing to get it the sit to have it polished and installed,"

"Script mages did this?," Levy's eyes lit up the same way they had in the bookstore.

"Yes it seems you've chosen a particularly amazing form of magic Levy," Adam winked at her, making Levy giggle, probably more than was necessary. Gajeel's stomach turned, he was suer he would be sick, but before he could find his way to a bathroom, Adam turned his attention on him.

"Bring them in!," he called never breaking eye contact with Gajeel. That's when Gajeel could smell it, a whole crowd of people coming his way. He was about to ask why the fuck were sixty people coming into the ballroom, when the door swung open and everyone filed into a single line in front Gajeel.

"I want you to smell them, and commit the scent to memory, these are the only people that should be on the premise of this estate the duration of the day, anyone else is forbidden, without my strict permission,"

The tall mage folded his arms, he had to hand it to the guy, that was pretty smart, but he wasn't going to tell him that, so he just nodded. He smelled the first person and they walked out of the room and then the second and third and so on until about five minutes later he had smelled the whole staff and now knew exactly who everyone was.

"Excellent now we can enjoy the day in peace, come Levy, I would love to show the rest of my home to you," he offered his arm to Levy, and the two left Gajeel behind.

And so the day went, Adam, McPrissy pants, flirted with Levy every chance he got in between his meetings, and meals, and breaths. He asked her about her life in Fairy Tail and her past missions, and even more personal questions, like why she chose script magic, and her family, or her favorite book. Levy was happy to supply him the answers, it also seemed she found him funny, there were several times throughout the day that he cracked jokes and Levy laughed loudly, grasping her stomach in mirth. All the while Gajeel stood by doorways or hung back from them when they walked, making sure he didn't catch any weird scents, at least one of them had to be ready for trouble.

Gajeel wanted to hate the guy, but he couldn't. He was giving Levy everything she would ever want, happiness. Adam was polite, and intelligent, he cared about all the books that she read, and he could make her laugh, not to mention so freaking rich he could buy Levy a library in every town so she would never be without books. He was perfect for her in every sense of the word. Gajeel knew he shouldn't be angry about it because he chose to reject her, he chose to say no to his happiness, so she would have real chance to find hers. At least that what he told himself. The day ended on the worst note of all. Adam gave Gajeel the reward for the job,shook his had firmly, and gave him his genuine thanks. Then he turned his attention to Levy, he gave her a small envelope.

"All my contact information is inside," He kissed her on the cheek, "I hope you'll write,"

Two hours later they were sitting in their train car, and Levy was still blushing looking at envelope. She sighed heavily and then opened the lid of trunk a crack and slid it inside, and grabbed out a small pillow. She laid herself out on the bench closing her eyes.

"Are you going to write him?" Gajeel's voice sounded like whisper, he hadn't meant for it to sound that way, but he guessed he sounded the way he felt, small.

"Maybe," that was all he got out of her before she was gone, off in a dreamland of her own.

An hour or so passed, and Gajeel was restless, was stared out the window, he knew it wasn't right. He didn't get to feel like this, no one gave him permission. How could he feel this feeling of….loss when he hadn't lost anything. Levy was still his partner, and he had made the right choice by rejecting her. But he felt like shit, maybe this was his penance for his past and for hurting her. He had to let it out, all these emotions. Normally he kept his thoughts to himself, but she was asleep he wouldn't hear him, but he had to tell her.

"Levy," her name felt unfamiliar on his tongue, " I'm sorry, for everything. I know I've said so before but I'm apologizing now for last night, I lied, I do think about kissing you. All the fucking time, and so much more than that. I want all the little things, I want your scent on every part of furniture in my house. I want piles of books scattered everywhere, just so that when I look at them I can think about how your eyes light up when you read. I know you think I'm what you want but trust me I'm not. I can't bring you the things you want. I'm not gentle, I'm not romantic, I'm not interested in books or poetry or history. God just talking like this makes me feel stupid. But I have to say it out loud just once," There was a long pause. The words fluttered around his mouth like a bird, eager to get out but couldn't find the exit, finally they came, "I love you." Letting loose like that had embarrassed him and exhausted him. At least now he'd said it and he did feel lighter, like he wasn't suffocating. The rest of the ride he just watched the blurred landscape pass him by.

Gajeel walked Levy home like he always did, she'd moved into a new apartment so he liked to make sure she was safe every chance he could. She warily opened the door to her place, he followed her inside, she walked to the kitchen and put the kettle so she could make tea. Gajeel stood in the doorway awkwardly, he was about to say goodnight and head back his place when she appeared at the entryway of the kitchen. Her eyes met his, there was a certain fire in them, that held him right where he stood.

"I heard you on the train Gajeel,"


	4. Chapter 4

Levy's eye's locked onto his as she walked across the room until she was only inches away from him. There was something about the way she looked at him, her dark eyes burned through him, the way cinders burn through the pages of a book, slow and unstoppable. That was it, he had thinking of her fragility, but the way she had the power to freeze him in place with only a look proved she was anything but fragile. Something inside him crumbled, like he was being released from a self built prison.

He put his hands on her hips and pulled her close until he could feel her breath on his neck, then he turned around and pressed Levy into the door behind them. He leaned into her neck and breathed her in, she smelled just like he expected her too like books and ink and poetry, but also faintly of honey, he pushed her harder against the door, nails digging into the denim at her hips. Her hands ran up his back and into his hair, a small gasp escaping her lips.

" What about it?" he whispered into her neck.

A hand came down to his ear tracing the outline, " I love you too,"

Gajeel looked up for the first time since slamming the small woman into the door. The embers in her eyes never disappeared but now they were smoking, a dark haze of desire roiled over her irises. He closed the gap between them and laid his mouth heavily over hers, it took her a few moments but she returned the kiss vehemently. He slid his hands down her thighs and lifted her up, never breaking the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and scattered kisses on every part of his face she could reach. He stumbled his way into the bedroom where he tossed her onto the bed and fell above her trying to keep the most of his weight off of her, but she just pulled him down on top of her. He took a deep breath in, he could smell the pheromones and arousal floating off her skin.

Gajeel smiled savagely at the woman underneath him, now that he knew she was strong he wanted to see how far he could push her. He let his hands run up her thigh and across her stomach and chest, he let it sit on her cheek for a fleeting moment, then he tangled his fingers in her blue locks, and he pulled. Not hard, just enough to see her reaction,she let out a small moan, so he pulled harder, her hands dug into his chest and a sharp hiss escaped from the space between their lips. He loosened his grip, maybe he'd gotten carried away and was being too rough.

"It's okay, I liked it," she whispered.

He voice was dark and sultry. It caused something very beast like to release in his gut, the same way it did when he used his magic. He pulled her hair again eliciting the same sound as before, he let his lips trail down her neck, occasionally nipping the taut skin. He would have been content to kiss and nibble her, but Levy seemed eager for more. She pulled at the hem of his shirt and with a little help she got it off and then disposed of her own shirt and bra. She didn't pause there, her hands trailed down his stomach, to his jeans, then before he could gather his thoughts he was naked. He hooked his fingers on the hem of her shorts and ripped them off, throwing the scraps to the side.

He worked his way down from her neck, and hovered over one of her nipples before taking roughly into his teeth, he allowed one hand to wander up the inside of her thigh before running his nails back down to her knee, the repeated the process. Levy moved impatiently underneath him, with his free hand he grabbed her rib caged, squeezing to keep her still. He knew there would be bruises where his fingertips were. When Gajeel felt like she'd waited long enough he allowed her fingers to flutter over her clitoris, as eager as he was he made sure to be slow in his exploration, figuring out which actions rendered what reactions. When he did slip a finger inside of her it was like turning on a switch. Her whole body tensed, it took him and moment to find a rhythm that she seemed to like, but she relaxed immediately when he did. Her arousal made it easy for him to add a second finger, and continue his ministrations, her soft mewls and sighs signaling him to continue. Levy's nails raked down his chest, leaving raised red marks behind. When she reached his stomach she pushed him onto his back.

She threw one leg over him, and leaned over him dominantly crushing her lips to his, at the same time taking his erection in hand, stroking it gently. He sucked in harshly, digging his nails into her hips. Had she always been so dominant? She wiggled lose of his grip and used her tongue to leave a path to his penis. She hung over it possessively before tentatively taking the head into her mouth, after she got used to the feel she a set a quick pace, bringing him closer to the edge.

"Levy," He breathed heavily.

Grasping at the hair at the back of head and pulling her up so he could kiss her again. He needed more, he positioned himself at her entrance, he slid into slowly so she could get used his size. To his surprise she shifting her hips in slow circular motions, then changing the movements to bobbing up down above him. He matched her pace, their hips meeting and separating intensely. The sight of the small, stunning woman above him was nearly too much for him.

When Levy reached her climax she screamed his name. It was as if it was the punctuation to the incantation she'd been moaning. The sound of his name was all it took for Gajeel orgasm as well. Levy fell forward, he wrapped his arms around her as they rode out the last few pleasurable waves. He landed soft kisses on the shell of her ear and neck until she rolled off of him inly to snuggle into his chest. He stroked the woman's wild hair until he could hear her soft mumbles signally she was asleep. There was a lot he wanted to say but it would have to wait until morning.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for this chapter! It's short and the lemon isn't great, but maybe it's not terrible! Scenes like this are extremely hard for me to write so I was trying to challenge myself. Obviously I have a lot of work to do. Anyway thank you for your reviews and I hope you'll stick with for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't the sun that woke Gajeel up, or the fact that his feet were cold, it was the odd tickling sensation on his forearm. The feeling wasn't uncomfortable, something light, almost like a feather wove its way through the steel dermals on his arm, careful not to touch them, the movements changed when they reached his wrist, instead of avoiding the piercings there were careful movements to touch only the steel balls. In his half asleep state he imagined a small child weaving in out of stones then climbing on them to hop from stone to stone.

He forced himself to crack an eye open. The sensation, he could see now was caused by a finger. Levy's delicate digit danced around his arm, her hair stuck out in every legs changed position every few seconds restlessly, she was leaning on her elbow staring intensely at his arm, Obviously trying to wait as patiently as possible for him to wake up. He decided he'd made her wait long enough, he let out a groan signally that he was awake. Her eye flicked up to his waiting for him to return the contact. Her eyes were warmer in the morning, more like a sunrise. Did they ever stop glowing? He allowed himself to stare at her for longer than he ever dared to before. Her nose was speckled with freckles, she had a small split in her bottom lip, probably from biting it during a particularly dramatic scene in a book. He reached out and placed a hand on her cheek, well really half her face since it was so small. He let his thumb brush some of the hair out of her eyes.

He verbalized his earlier thought, "Your eyes look like a sunrise in the morning,"

A blush ran across her face at the compliment. Her head ducked down away from his hand. So instead he allowed his hand to trail down her side, where it finally rested on her hip. He noticed now how smooth her skin was and the way her body dipped between her ribs and hips, like a gentle slope. A thumb made its way back and forth across the surface, retracing the same path as if trying to memorize that single inch. Levy seemed to have recovered from her embarrassment and resumed running the same pattern down his arm as before.

"What are you doin' that for?" he questioned.

"I don't know really, it's comforting in a way. After the rejection the other night I thought I'd never have the chance to touch you. So now I'm taking every opportunity I can, in case I don't get to it again" She wouldn't meet eyes.

Guilt punched him the gut, but he stayed silent. His rejection had hurt her, more than she'd let on. Stupid, her realized now to think that she would just get over something like that, stupid that he'd lied to her.

"I know I wasn't supposed to hear what you said on the train. I wasn't even going to say anything, but i needed to take the chance. I figured you'd already rejected me once so I could take it a second time, I just had to make absolutely sure," her normal courage was absent from her voice.

He wasn't sure what to say,he couldn't see her eyes so it was hard to get a read on her. He thought maybe he should wrap her in his arms and try to make her feel better, at the same time though he thought that he shouldn't be laying next to her, what right did he have?

"I'm sorry," the words came out just above a whisper, he sounded so weak, what the fuck. He swallowed and forced his next words to be stronger, " I was just trying to do what was best for you. I've hurt you enough and I can't pick up those pieces, I can't comfort you when feel sad or afraid because of what I did. I thought I'd give you a chance to find someone better than me."

Her eyes shot up to his, anger glinted in them , " I don't need you to pick up those pieces, I did that a long time ago Gajeel. Pain is a part of life, but it doesn't weigh me down. I did my healing, and my forgiving. I don't think back on that day with fear anymore, I actually don't think about it at all most days. How long are you going to carry around guilt for something that no longer hurts anyone else? When are you going to realize that I don't want anyone "better"."

"What about Adam?" The name burned like acid. His eyes fell from hers instead focusing on the linen sheet that he laid on.

"Who?" She stared at him obviously confused, "Oh my god you mean the client? What about him?"

"He's someone who could make you happy. He's educated and cares about literature like you do, he'd take care of you,"

" I don't need taken care of! I don't need you to be interested in books. You, Gajeel are what I need. It's not a difficult concept but you're making it one." her eyes bore through him, to his core, " You are enough."

For the second time in three days he was hit by freight train. The words soaked through the pores of his skin down to his bones and settled there. He was enough? He looked up at her. Her eyes were on fire again, but she was crying.

"Fine," he said before pulling her close to him, he could feel her shoulders shaking as she cried silently into his chest, "If I'm really what you want then you can have me,"

She looked up at him then, like he was something special, with wonder, like all those books she read. He realized then that when people said that eyes are the window to the soul they were talking about Levy. Gajeel knew that no matter what happened for the rest of his life, he would make sure that she always looked at him that way. He would work as hard as he needed to so that he would always deserve to be looked at like that. He let his fingers comb through her hair and run down her back, memorizing the curves. Mentally counting the vertebrae on his way back up. Levy laid he head back down on his chest, hands running over his pectoral.

"Good," she said almost to herself.

 **And that concludes my first fanfic! I know it was short, but there was nothing left to write!**

 **Thank you again for all the reviews! i must have been too hard on myself about my writing, because I've gotten tons of compliments. I'm very humbled!**

 **Also I'll be taking a break from Writing fan fic for a while so i can focus on short stories. If you'd like please find me on WattPad or Fiction press. under the same username!**

 **If you have any promts for me to write, fanfic or otherwise please let me know I always love a challenge!**


End file.
